Lutrica O’Neil/Angela Aphrodite
Lutrica O’Neil was the fashionista of America, and the face of fashion itself. A demanding woman, aka the Devil in Prada, demanded uttermost perfection and beauty out of her clothes and her models. However, as soon as the Shimmer line and Winter Brady became the new face of fashion, she vowed revenge in the worst of ways. Until Elaine Melbourne gave her a new revised version of the PUMP Hyde formula, transforming the cranky middle-aged woman into a twenty-something beauty that she claimed was her granddaughter and successor. But within her is a normal-sized Hyde with a big brain calling herself the Diva: Queen of the Hydes. Characteristics *'Name': Lutrica O’Neil (Former name), Angela Aphrodite (New name) *'Aliases': The Diva, the Prada-wearing She-Devil *'Age': 17 (Biologically, 79 Chronologically) *'Hair': White, Purple, (Younger) Golden Blonde, (Hyde) *'Eyes': Ice Blue (Human), Gold (Hyde) *'Likes': **'Lutrica':Fashion, controlling fashion, bullying her staff, caviar, her wealth, herself, her models, her business (Lutrica's Truth) **'Angela': Money, attention, her new business (Goddesses Promise), being treated as a goddess, herself, being on the catwalk, fine clothes, bullying people **'Diva': Beautiful people, being the centre of attention, herself, controlling peoples mind, fine clothes, bullying people *'Dislikes': **'Lutrica': Ugly people, people who she thinks, think they are better than her, Winter Brady, Jackie Hyde, wastrels, not getting what she wants, being old, wannabe models, pretty much everyone **'Angela': Ugly people, people who she thinks think they are better than her, Winter Brady, Jackie Hyde, Jessica Wong, wastrels, not getting what she wants, being old, wannabe models, pretty much everyone, **'Diva': Ugly people, not being able to dominate people, people who believe in the goodness of mankind *'Family': Appearance Casual As Lutrica she was an unusually tall woman standing at 5'11 or rather 6'2 in high heels which she wore all the times. She was a thin woman, unnaturally bony, with a gaunt winkled face and her skin stretched painfully across her thin and almost skeletal like form. She had brilliant blue eyes that seemed to be creepy and unnerved people as she looked at them. Indeed it is speculated by Jessica Wong that Lutrica suffers heavily from anorexia and drug use. Her white hair is sickly thin and cut into a bob. She often wore a very smart but elaborate business suit As Angela her body is reformed, she is now a young seventeen year old woman, her hair returns to its natural purple, falling around her head and sweeping to the right being both full and silky, trailing down to the lower point on her back above the base of her spine. She does shrink in size to around 5'8 ft, yet at the same time her figure while remains very thin gains a greater degree of luster, with subtle muscle, gradual hips that move smoothly into a long pair of subtle legs, while her torso eases into a pair of board but feminine shoulders with a strong collar bone and swan like neck. Her blue eyes are even more intense but are now a darker blue and her formerly hawk like face transforms into one of radiant and mature beauty. Unlike many students Angela nearly always wears a dress, wearing a green body hugging sleeved dress that wraps around her arms and now perky c-cup chest, yet exposes her shoulders and neck, and hugs her body until the waits where it then travels down to the floor, but splits at the thigh, showing off her long legs. She often wears a purple choker and purple lipstick that matches her hair colour. Hyde-Diva Diva is a ebony black skinned hyde, standing at 7'4ft with flawless dark skin, bright glowing yellow eyes and golden hair, sweeping now to her left with a single white strand running along the front bangs. Her body is quite very curvy but is a lot smoother than other hydes being compared to silk by Diva herself. She lacks the overt muscles but makes up for it with stunning beauty and a face so pronounced and beautiful features that it stuns onlookers. Her chest noticeably bumps up to a firm yet subtle double D that while sag a little, it does so in a natural and soft way. Her arms and shoulders and sculpted and broad like those of Angela and stands as one of the taller hydes. Hyde Attire Background Lutrica has been in fashion before she was born. Her mother modelled for pregnancy clothes, she was a child clothes model, teen model and finally supermodel and winner of Ms America three times in a row, as well as Ms World, International and Universe at least once respectively. It was only understandable that she would monopolise her fame and she quickly became 'the face of fashion.' Indeed Lutrica was more than just a pretty face but a shrewd businesswoman who did whatever it took to win, even murdering fellow participants, and even having herself set up for assassination only to escape it through her own prior knowledge, which became seen as a sign good luck. Through her skill and guile Lutrica managed to maintain her position as the face of fashion for well over two decades, but as she left her forties her looks began to fade and so did her fame. Over a period of years Lutrica's company 'Lutrica's Truth' shrunk more and more until it is the size today. While still a massive company with outlets across the country it has long since faded into obscurity compared to newer faces in fashion. Lutrica blames the vanity of her own fans, leaving her in her time of greatest need, fuelling a bitter hatred for those she sells to. In reality years of tiger business strategies took their tolls and Lutrica became a pariah in the fashion world, with her fall more to do with the full light of her business dealings and uncaring nature coming to light. Still cold and bitter Lutrica stubbornly refused to ever sell her company or even leave it in her will to her estranged family. She even takes to blackmailing people such at Jessica Wong's Father just so she can have some vindictive fun. She torments her staff and drives them on in slave like conditions to make new styles that she doesn't even care will turn a profit, as she has spent so long doing this she cannot imagine a life without her tormenting someone. She is particularly hard on her employees Jennifer Welch and Winter Brady, the latter of whome serves as the latest in the long line of assistants she has driven into the wall, and the former who she despises for her skill in making dresses. The only people exempt from her bullying were her models who she doted on and treated as if they were goddesses worthy of worship: however in reality she manipulates them to make them just like her, sick clones of herself who would do her bidding. Lutrica makes her first appearance in the story running a public fashion competition like she does every year in the Everett mall, she offered up to $1000 to the winner, and the honour of joining her team of models. Callous and critical she doubted anyone would be worthy of her attention, forgetting the girls name and calling Jaqueline Jackal, but was more shocked when a woman named Jackie Hyde defined her orders and came out onto the stage instead. Jackie was everything Lutrica loathed in young people and she was so perfect she instantly came to hate the woman. Planning to throw her out she was stopped when Castle and his gang stormed the stage and attempted to steal the money. Getting lost in the chaos she was infuriated to find she had been robbed and blamed it all on Jackie Hyde. Firing Winter the later on in the week, as she had been the one to dress Jackie, she took to stewing around her offices and began to investigate Jackie Hyde planning to ruin her. She used her contacts at papers and on the news in a mud slinging attack, blaming Jackie for many misdeeds around the city and tormenting her as she tormented her staff. Still Jackie through her own skill was able to uncover the truth and managed to expose Lutrica with the help of Winter and Jessica Wong as to the full scale of her crimes and even digging up evidence that connected her to the murders of fellow contestants years earlier. Able to stay out of jail through her wealth pending an investigation, but was forced out of her company by the board, Lutrica knew it was all over and infuriated railed against everything that had happened to her. It was then she was met by Helen Hyde, a being who offered Lutrica a second chance in life, reborn and redefined as a greater human being - if she helped her defeat Jackie Hyde. Accepting instantly Lutrica drank the potion the girl had given her and over the next few hours transformed into a Hyde by the name of Diva who proceeded to work with Helen. Still once transforming back Lutrica saw her new younger self and overjoyed faked her own death and rebranded herself as this summers next hot model Angela Aphrodite - Lutrica's long lost niece. Personality Bitter does not adequately summarise Lutrica's world view, a former superstar and face of the model industry she is now a shadow of her former self, a queen of an industry yes but with the onset of her old age she has been torn from the thing she worked hard to connect to. Detached from reality Lutrica while skilled at leading the company refuses to change how she behaves, she belittles anyone younger than herself save for her models she holds up as goddess who must be revered. She is abusive and if not cruel, loving to mess with her employees, toying with then and pitting them against one another. She is to a degree merciless and extremely vindictive but most importantly petty: firing Winter from her job because she simply gave a set of clothes to Jackie Hyde, or forcing Jessica Wong's father to make counterfeit portraits partially out of sadism. Indeed at some level Lutrica hates all young people, the people she sells to as she feels they not only steal the spotlight from her but most of all reminded her of the youth she lost. It is for this reason she hates Jackie as she is everything she once had, and she is envious of her. It is for these reasons Lutrica is more than willing to consume the hyde formula, that and her actions caught up with her, actions she refuses to accept and puts down to business, claiming that every successful businessman has killed a few people. After faking her death and introducing herself as Angela, Angela sets out for herself a five year plan to get back into the fashion industry with The New Order Hyde's help. She uses her new youth and vitality to get what she wants and is not above still using others. She is however noted to be friendlier, or act friendlier, because in reality she is still as cold hearted as she ever was. Indeed not much has changed between Lutrica and Angela, save that as Angela Lutrica puts a greater emphasis into hiding her vindictive tendencies. In addition she bites heavily into Helen/Elaine's Hyde supremacist ideology, although is less concerned with converting people as lording over them. She becomes convinced she is a superior being and that she should be worshiped as such. In addition what comes out in her Angela self is the woman's hatred for Winter and Jessica Wong, blaming the former for running her company and the latter for uncovering the evidence to discredit her. She even gloats to Jessica that she killed her father as Diva to just spite her. As Diva Lutrica's vanity and callous nature grows into her already prevailing god complex to make one of the most arrogant hydes there is. Diva views herself nothing less than a goddess, who has shed her mortal form and will bring the world into a utopia of prosperity. In reality she is a complete control freak brainwashing and mind controlling people with her powers to take the admiration she is unwilling to earn. Indeed she rounds up people who she regulay brain washes and delights in using them to do the most horrendous things to each other, fully revealing herself to be a cold psychopath. Behind it all however is that Lutrica/Angela/Diva is incredibly smart, with a brain to rival even Jaqueline and Elaine for intelligence although applies it to business rather than science. Still she is probably one of the most rational and logical members of the New Order Hydes. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Hyper-Evolved Hyde' **'Vast Intelligence' *'Telepathy' *'Telekinesis' Skills *'Modelling experience' *'Business' *'Contacts' Equipment *'Hyde Uniform' Relationships Lutrica’s Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Hydes Category:Villains Category:Age Regression Category:The New Order Hydes